Butterfly
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. One Shot. GS, AU, OOC, Typos. WONKYU. YUNJAE. Enjoy :)


Title : Butterfly

Pairing : Wonkyu, a bit Yunjae, Changmin

Inspired : Mariah Carey's Butterfly

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God, themselves, their parents, and a bit to their agencies.

Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Typos

**~(^.^)~**

Gemericik hujan di luar ruangan bernuansa putih biru itu terdengar mengalun indah di telinga seorang gadis yang sedang setengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis itu melihat ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan bulir-bulir hujan yang melekat di jendela dan turun mengikuti gravitasi.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama gadis itu, terus menatap ke arah jendela sampai arah pandangannya terusik dengan suara ketukan di daun pintu dan terbukanya pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan iris coklatnya menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuat wajah cantik sekaligus manis itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Baby Kyu." Sapa orang itu, Choi Siwon, kekasih hati Kyuhyun, dengan begitu manisnya. Seperti orang yang mencari air di padang pasir, Siwon bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidak disangkanya sedang terjaga.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun sayang?" Tanyanya langsung begitu Siwon berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Lelaki tinggi nan tegap itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sembari merasakan usapan lembut Siwon di rambutnya. Hangatnya tangan Siwon menjalar dari rambut sampai ke hatinya, terlebih lagi ketika telapak tangan yang besar itu turun ke pipi putihnya yang bulat. Hanya sentuhan ringan itu mampu membuatnya bahagia karena memang selama dia tertidur, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan lagi kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang disalurkan dari telapak tangan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar melihat wajah berseri Kyuhyun. Dadanya berdesir ketika melihat senyum manis sang pujaan hati. 2 bulan lamanya, Siwon hanya bisa menyaksikan wajah cantik itu tertidur, tak memberikan reaksi apapun saat Siwon mencoba berinteraksi dengannya.

Siwon membelai pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum dia menunduk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Lama Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di kepala Kyuhyun, seakan jika Siwon bergerak sedikit saja maka semua yang dia alami sekarang hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Momen indah mereka terusik ketika pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita dengan baju jas putihnya. Ketika wanita yang jelas adalah seorang dokter melihat Siwon, wajahnya langsung tersenyum.

"Kau datang sepagi ini Siwon-ah? Apa kau tidak bosan datang ke ruangan dengan bau obat ini?" Tanya dokter itu meski jelas bahwa dia hanya menggoda kekasih pasiennya itu. Siwon terkekeh tanpa menjawab. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendekatkannya di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon menduduki kursi tersebut sambil mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini? Apakah kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya dokter yang bernama Jung Jaejoong itu, dilihat dari _name tag_ yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sedikit letih dan sakit dan juga kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, Kyuhyun tidak mau mengatakannya. Tidak di depan Siwon. Kekasihnya tersebut sudah terlalu lama mencemaskan dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menambah kecemasannya hanya karena sedikit sakit kepala.

"Kau yakin?" Desak Jaejoong lagi. Dokter cantik itu sebenarnya tahu Kyuhyun berbohong namun dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin eonnie. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Dari suaranya, semua orang juga pasti tahu bahwa dirinya masih sakit, namun dua orang di ruangan itu hanya diam dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman hanya karena desakan mereka.

"Sejak kapan Kyu sadar noona?" Tanya Siwon mengalihkan pertanyaan seputar kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin sore ketika kau pergi ke klub untuk mengurus pengund..."

"Noona!" Seru Siwon memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang hampir saja kelepasan bicara.

"Siwon kenapa eonnie?" Suara lemah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Siwon, membuat lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu dan jika boleh dikatakan, sedikit bersalah. Kyuhyun menyadari pandangan itu dan menatap ke arah Siwon. Jemarinya menggenggam balik tangan Siwon seolah dia meminta penjelasan dari sang kekasih.

"Wonnie... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan. Siwon membisu, tak ingin mengatakannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menghela nafas dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelepasan bicara. Padahal Jaejoong sudah diperingatkan oleh sang suami, Jung Yunho yang juga adalah sahabat Siwon bahwa apa yang dilakukan Siwon harus dirahasiakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie, lihat dan jawab aku. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Siwon yang terus menunduk, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku..." Mulai Siwon namun sedikit enggan untuk meneruskan, sampai akhirnya Siwon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari keikut sertaanku sebagai pemain inti di turnamen basket nasional Kyu."

"Wonnie... Tapi itu adalah mimp..."

"Mimpiku, ya aku sadar itu Kyu. Tapi apa artinya jika aku harus berpisah denganmu Kyu. Apa artinya jika aku tidak bisa menjagamu?! Apa artinya jika mimpiku bisa saja merenggutmu dariku?!"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Dia paham benar sikap Siwon yang sekarang dilema antara dirinya dan juga mimpinya sebagai pebasket profesional. Dan Kyuhyun pun sadar bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Salahnya yang dulu terlalu egois dan manja sampai membuat Siwon bingung untuk memilih apa. Salahnya yang terus mengajak Siwon bertengkar hanya karena dia tidak mau mengerti jadwal Siwon yang baginya mengganggu waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Salahnya yang terlalu kekanakan dan marah lalu pergi di saat hujan lebat sampai Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika dia tahu Siwon membatalkan janji karena latihan dadakan untuk turnamen nasionalnya. Salahnya karena sejak dia koma 2 bulan yg lalu, Siwon terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong dan memberi isyarat dari tatapan matanya bahwa dia ingin ditinggal berdua saja dengan Siwon. Jaejoong pun mengerti dan mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya lalu sedikit menarik tangan itu, membuat Siwon sadar Kyuhyun ingin dirinya lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menempatkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Siwon sampai lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu mendekat dan akhirnya sampai Kyuhyun mampu melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di sekitar bahu lebar Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memeluk Siwon dengan kedua lengannya karena infus yang menghalangi. Kyuhyun lalu mencoba membuat Siwon membalas pelukannya dan memang itulah yang dilakukan oleh Siwon ketika lengan kekarnya membawa tubuh kekasihnya dalam dekapannya. Siwon sedikit berhati-hati dengan pelukannya agar tidak membuat Kyuhyun lebih sakit dari yang sekarang.

Keduanya terlihat menikmati pelukan itu, dengan lengan Siwon yang berada di pinggang Kyuhyun dan jemari Kyuhyun yang bermain di rambut belakang Siwon. Siwon tak lupa mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, di pelipisnya, dan terakhir di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon pun memilih tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun pun juga menikmati sentuhan Siwon dan terkadang membalas dengan kecupan dari dirinya ke pipi dan jakun Siwon sebelum gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Siwon tenang dulu sebelum dia mengungkit kembali permasalahan mereka tadi. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sudah saatnya dia bisa membebaskan Siwon dan tidak lagi mengekangnya untuk bisa meraih apa yang dia inginkan, apa yang menjadi impian Siwon.

"Wonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hm?" Balas Siwon.

"Pergilah." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat membuat Siwon ingin melepaskan dekapannya namun dicegah oleh Kyuhyun dengan menekan belakang kepala Siwon.

"Baby?" Tanya Siwon meminta penjelasan dari maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah dan kejarlah mimpimu. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Dia merasakan kedua matanya perih dan panas karena menahan aliran airmata yang siap turun kapan saja. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tahu dia harus melakukan ini. Demi Siwon.

"Tapi..." Siwon masih berusaha untuk mengelak dari apa yang saat ini menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya tetapi satu kata dari Kyuhyun membuat Siwon merasakan jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Pergilah." Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat menyakitkan di telinga dan hati Siwon. Kata itu seakan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Bahwa gadis itu tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak lagi mencintai Choi Siwon.

"Apa kau sekarang membenciku Kyu sampai kau berkata demikian?" tanya Siwon tak sanggup menutupi kepedihan hatinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, mendengar kata'benci' dari bibir Siwon membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat ulahnya tersebut.

Lalu, ketika iris coklat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan iris hitam Siwon, hati Kyuhyun seolah teriris pisau tajam karena dia melihat langsung tatapan kosong Siwon seakan jiwanya terbang entah kemana.

"Ya Tuhan Wonnie, tidak! Aku tidak membencimu! Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu! Aku terlalu mencintaimu!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah tampan Siwon. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah itu sembari ibu jarinya membelai pipi kekasihnya tersebut. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, tidak mampu lagi dibendung. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara karena semua ini juga menyakiti hatinya. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak mau egois untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sadar bahwa Siwon tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika Kyuhyun terlalu mengikatnya.

Bohong besar jika Kyuhyun melepaskan Siwon karena dia tidak mencintai Siwon lagi seperti dugaan Siwon tadi. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Justru Kyuhyun mencintai, semakin mencintai pebasket berbakat itu, seperti ungkapan hatinya tadi. Jika Kyuhyun bisa, Kyuhyun ingin memasukkan Siwon dalam gelas kaca dan menyimpan pemuda itu selamanya dari pandangan orang-orang. Namun, itu bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hal itu pernah Kyuhyun lakukan dalam artian yang berbeda dan apa yang terjadi, Tuhan menghukumnya dengan kecelakaan yang dia alami 2 bulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan itu, koma yang dia alami, semuanya adalah peringatan dari-Nya bahwa Kyuhyun harus bisa membiarkan Siwon menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Dia mencium pipi dan pelipis Siwon cukup lama, sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Siwon. Gadis itu masih menangis, membiarkan airmatanya membasahi leher Siwon. Jemarinya meremas rambut belakang Siwon, ingin mengatakan bahwa semua dugaan Siwon itu salah besar. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan melepas Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata begitu Kyu? Oh Tuhan, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku tak mau!" tegas Siwon sambil membalas kembali pelukan Kyuhyun, membelai rambut gadis kesayangannya itu sambil sesekali mengecup bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menggubris lehernya yang basah karena airmata Kyuhyun karena dia kini mengerti Kyuhyun juga sama terlukanya dengan dirinya saat ini. Akan tetapi, satu tanda tanya besar bagi Siwon adalah mengapa jika Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sama, dia justru menginginkan adanya perpisahan.

Mereka berpelukan lama sampai Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai memberi jarak dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun menghapus sisa dan bekas airmatanya sebelum menatap langsung kepada Siwon dan mencoba memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada lelaki yang dengan setia terus menjaganya tersebut.

"Wonnie. Dengarkan aku. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku juga tak mau berpisah denganmu tapi untuk saat ini... Untuk saat ini perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon. Siwon menatap manik coklat Kyuhyun, berusaha memahami maksud Kyuhyun namun tak satu pun jawaban yang dia dapat.

"Aku… Aku tak mengerti." Sahutnya bingung. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum satu tangannya kembali memilih wajah Siwon sebagai hal yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Tangan itu membelai pipi Siwon sehingga di empunya merasakan kasih sayang yang tersalurkan dari sentuhan itu.

"Wonnie, selama ini kau selalu ada untukku sampai aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau. Kau selalu memanjakan aku dengan perhatianmu sampai aku menjadi gadis egois yang tidak bisa melihat bahwa kau juga mempunyai mimpi sama seperti orang lainnya. Sama sepertiku."

"Berarti ini salahku kau memilih berpisah?"

"Bukan sayang, bukan. Kau tak salah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi gadis jahat yang selalu memintamu ini dan itu. Aku benci diriku egois dan mau menang sendiri, Wonnie. Aku ingin berubah. Jadi, biarkan aku belajar untuk bisa mencintaimu disaat kau tidak ada bersamaku. Biarkan aku belajar menjadi gadis yang layak bersamamu. Biarkan aku belajar untuk menjadi gadis yang layak untuk kau cintai." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur dari dalam hatinya. Siwon terhenyak dengan ungkapan hati Kyuhyun tersebut. Dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar kala dia melihat Siwon tidak lagi sesedih saat dia mengatakan kata 'pergi'.

"Wonnie, aku melepasmu sekarang karena aku yakin jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau pasti akan kembali kepadaku. Kau pasti kembali kepadaku." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia dan Siwon akan bisa bersama lagi.

Kyuhyun mengatakan kata 'pergi' kepada Siwon adalah agar Siwon bisa dengan leluasa mengejar apa yang sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak dulu. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia adalah beban meski Siwon tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Sikap manja Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari Siwon sehingga ketika dia dihadapkan pada persoalan yang menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bisa berlapang dada menerima Siwon yang tidak bisa terus menerus ada disampingnya, gadis itu menjadi gadis keras kepala, mudah marah, dan bermulut pedas. Kerap kali, Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan kepada Siwon. Tetapi, pemuda itu selalu dengan mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun bahkan berusaha membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun lebih baik dengan segala cara.

Kyuhyun menyadari sikapnya yang keterlaluan kepada Siwon ketika dia sadar dari komanya. Begitu dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 2 bulan, Kyuhyun mulai menilik satu per satu kenangannya dengan Siwon. Kenangan yang lebih kepada bagaimana dirinya terlalu otoriter untuk kekasihnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menangis karena penyesalan di hatinya. Dia ditemani oleh Jaejoong sampai dirinya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis dan juga karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Setelah mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya kepada Jaejoong, Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan bahwa dia harus berpisah dengan Siwon. Melepaskan kekasihnya itu untuk bisa hidup demi dirinya sendiri, menggapai apa yang dicita-citakannya selama ini, mengembangkan sayapnya dan bersinar sebagaimana Siwon selalu terlihat dimata Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Siwon berada dalam kepompong berbentuk cinta dan kasih sayang kepada dirinya. Maka dari itu agar Siwon bisa berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah, Kyuhyun harus rela kepompong itu pecah agar Siwon-nya mampu terbang. Dan jika memang sayap warna-warni itu sudah lelah mengepak untuk menjelajahi dunia, maka Kyuhyun akan setia menunggu sampai sayap itu mendaratkan Siwon kembali ke sisinya.

"Baby Kyu… Aku…" suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap bola mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan keraguan. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon ragu untuk meninggalkannya tapi Kyuhyun yakin dia mampu menghapus keraguan itu.

"Wonnie, kejar mimpimu. Pergilah tanpa keraguan karena kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan menunggumu disini, selalu."

"Oh baby…" lirih Siwon sebelum bibir jokernya menempel lekat di bibir sintal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon sebisanya karena dia masih merasa lemah. Namun gairahnya akan sentuhan Siwonn terutama ciumannya lebih besar daripada kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya berciuman beberapa saat sampai paru-paru mereka tak sanggup menyuplai udara sehingga tautan bibir itu pun terlepas. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka sementara kedua telapak tangan Siwon berada di masing-masing pipi Kyuhyun. Mereka berada dalam posisi itu sampai Siwon menjauh sedikit dan memandang Kyuhyun lembut. Dia lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama seakan mengatakan salam perpisahan. Setelahnya, Siwon beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Setiap langkah terasa berat bagi Siwon, namun dia akan menghargai keputusan Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk tegar karena dia sama yakinnya dengan Kyuhyun bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali kepada gadis cantik itu. Siwon pasti kembali.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, setelah Siwon benar-benar pergi, gadis itu mulai terisak dan pada akhirnya menangis dengan keras, memanggil nama Siwon berulang-ulang. Terus seperti itu sampai Jaejoong kembali dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Kyuhyun terus menangis sampai dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

**~(^.^)~**

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

"Changmin! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti jatuh!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengingatkan namun peringatannya itu justru terjadi.

Brugh!

Jung Changmin, putra pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru berusia empat tahun itu terjatuh karena tersangkut kakinya sendiri. Bocah lucu yang sedikit gembul itu langsung menangis karena lututnya terluka dan berdarah. Raungannya yang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun yang ditugaskan Jaejoong menjaga Changmin selagi dia dan suaminya menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik mereka hari ini menjadi kelabakan. Pasalnya jika Changmin sudah menangis seperti itu yang bisa mendiamkannya hanya sang ayah, Jung Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah sampai memanggil Yunho yang saat itu sedang rapat penting dengan klien untuk pulang secepatnya karena Changmin menangis karena tidak bertemu dengan sang appa saat dia terbangun.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Changmin untuk segera membawanya kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi wanita yang semakin cantik itu, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu jauh mengajak Changmin bermain. Seharusnya dia tetap berada dekat dengan orang tua Changmin sehingga jika terjadi hal seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak perlu lama menggendong Changmin.

_Oh Tuhan, semoga Changmin tidak bertambah berat badannya lagi. Aku bisa pingsan sebelum sampai ke Jae eonnie._ Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hampir sampai dan ingin segera membawa Changmin, ketika dia melihat Changmin didekati oleh seorang pria tinggi. Hati Kyuhyun semakin cemas karena dia takut pria itu bermaksud jahat. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat jelas wajah pria tersebut karena pria itu memakai topi dan _hoodie_ yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti plester luka lalu menempelkannya di lutut Changmin. Pria itu juga terlihat mengacak rambut Changmin gemas lalu dengan sekali tarik, dia dengan mudah menggendong Changmin. Kyuhyun segera mendekati mereka berdua dan bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih karena ternyata pria itu hanya ingin membantu Changmin. Tetapi begitu Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan pria tersebut, matanya membulat dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah pria tersebut.

"Siwon...?" Pria yang ternyata Siwon itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipi kesayangan Kyuhyun kepada wanita bermarga Cho tersebut. Kyuhyun masih terkejut, tak percaya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon setelah lima tahun terpisah.

"Hai baby Kyu." Sapa Siwon. Mendengar suara berat Siwon, langsung melunturkan semua perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk tetap tegar dan tidak lagi menangis. Airmata kebahagiaan itu mulai mengalir dan si empunya pun terisak.

"Aku sudah menggapai mimpiku, Kyu. Aku sudah melebarkan kedua sayapku dan melihat dunia. Kupu-kupu ini sudah terbang bebas dan sekarang saatnya dia hinggap di bunga yang paling cantik dan mempesona dari semua bunga yang ada." Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya sekarang sudah berhadapan sangat dekat. Siwon pun mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar dia menatap langsung kepada Siwon. Siwon juga menggunakan jarinya menghapus airmata Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan tangannya tadi di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang sayang." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon, tidak memperdulikan Changmin yang berada diantara keduanya, memandang bingung dengan kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Selamat datang Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Siwon. Siwon pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya disela-sela pelukan mereka dan dibalas langsung oleh Kyuhyun dengan,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie. Selalu." Lalu keduanya kembali merasakan hangatnya cinta dari masing-masing sampai,

"Ahjucci tampan, Kyu-cumma, Minnie cecak."

**END**

**~(^.^)~**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi all. Akhirnya Nao nge-post ini juga di ffn. Aslinya FF ini ada dua bagian, tapi Nao jadikan satu aja.

Bagi yang nunggu update (emang ada :p) sory to say, Nao mungkin ga update dulu. Alasannya, karena Nao baru aja keterima kerja di tempat baru (again)

Jadi, ini post terakhir sampai batas yang tidak ditentukan. Maaf semaaf2nya amazing readers.

As usual, gomen untuk typos dan kegajean yang ada.

_**Keep Calm And Ship Wonkyu (and Yunjae for me)**_

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
